A Leap With No Net
by Komamura's son
Summary: One shot. My OC Roy is having a regular day in high school, until he meets Hope and falls in love. But he has trouble telling him. Yaoi. OCxHope.


**This is an AU, one sided yaoi between Hope and my OC. I am writing this for two reasons.**

**1: I am sick of seeing all the yaoi pairing of Hope and Snow.**

**2: A while ago, I got friendzoned and I thought my expeirence would make a good one shot.**

**So now, the disclaimer.**

**I don't own Final Fantasy 13, if I did... I would rule the world.**

* * *

The auburn haired sophomore sighed and began walking around the gym. It was Physical Education and today's options were to play basketball or walk laps around the gym. Having no better judgement, he chose to walking in solitude. Roy could care less about playing with any of his obnoxious classmates. None of them ever appealed to him. He just wished he had someone to hang with at least. But as far as he saw from the other students, they seemed like a bunch of morons and assholes.

As he continued to peacefully walk, a basketball collided with the side of his skull. The ball did not have enough force to knock him over, but just enough to sting afterwards.

"I'm so sorry about that! Are you ok?" Roy felt someone pat his back and ask if he was alright. His anger started to peak and he was about to lash out at the person responsible for the accident, but it faded away as he stared at the apologetic green eyes of the silver haired boy. For some unknown reason, he didn't want to yell or even hurt this guy.

"I think I'll live." Roy managed to breathe out.

"Good, again, I'm sorry about that." The boy continued to rub on his back in a reassuring way.

"It's fine." Roy nodded and walked away, pretending that nothing happened. Throughout the day, he still felt the touch of the silver haired boy on his back.

Over the weeks, Roy started noticing the boy around school more. And each time he saw his face, he began to blush. It took a lot of willpower to focus on any of his work. And after a few days, he started playing basketball with him during PE. His name was Hope Estheim, and Roy commited that name to memory. But it wasn't the only thing. He started taking noticed of Hope's laugh, sense of humor, and his smile that brighten up his day. It clicked in him after a few days that he had a slight crush on him. Over time, his crush started to form into a slight love.

Roy did nothing but procrasinate about confessing. He promised himself that he would come clean and tell Hope. But everytime he would get lost in his green eyes and ended up a nervous blushing wreck. He cursed himself for being too cowardly, hating that he didn't have the guts to say it.

Hope never suspected anything from the other boy. He saw him as a nice friend, nothing more. Never thinking about why he would blush and avoid eye contact with him. He knew that Roy is a very blunt person, giving people a piece of his mind when he felt the need for it, but he suspected nothing of his shy behavior with him. And Hope proved to be even more dense and oblivious when Roy walked up to him one day and said with a staright serious face.

"I like you." To which he replied with.

"I know." Assuming he meant as friends. The horrible attempt left Roy feeling pathetic and weak. The next day he sat with his resting on his desk. His self loathing faded as he developed mouse courage. He took out a paper and wrote put his words coming from his soul.

_I'm sorry to do this, but I can never say any of this to your face. Even now as you're reading this, I'm probably staring at the ground with my face flushed red. I love you. I just needed to get it off my chest and tell you. I'm pathetic for having to write it out instead of telling you. You probably hate me now, and I don't blame you. I just needed to tell you._

After writing what he could never say. Roy folded up his note and held it to his heart for good luck. When he confronted Hope, the silver haired boy was with his friends. Roy handed him the note and couldn't bare to even look at him. Just as he predicted in his writing, he stared at the ground with the blood rushing to his face. But temptation came in, and from the corner of his eye, he watched as Hope read through the paper. While he read, his friend commented about it.

"What is that, a love note?"

"No." Hope was sweet enough to keep this secret to himself and Roy. When he finished reading, he folded the note back up and tucked it into his back pocket. "I don't hate you, and you're not pathetic, I just don't see you that way." Roy stayed silent, but he finally managed to look up to Hope. "We can still be friends." He gave him a smile and pat his back.

"Thank you."

* * *

**And thus ends my one shot. Remember, don't flame because of yaoi. Flame if I'm a horrible writer.**


End file.
